Midnight Fate
by RntalBrainNeeded
Summary: Sequel to Hiei's First Love...Suspicious activity less than a week before the demon couple's 500th anniversary....what will happen to Ivy? Will they meet an old enemy? Will predictions be true?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am saddened to say that I do not own YYH, except for my characters used in Hiei's First Love: Ivil, Rolan, the Manihari and Anakari clans and all of their members, and team explosion. And also the ones in this sequel so please don't steal. I work very hard on this fan fiction story. R&R please!  
  
Me: o magic 7 ball! What do you say? Is this going to be a chapter or a prologue?  
  
~Magic 7 ball reads "Prologue. You explain what has happened over the past 400 or so years."  
  
Me: Thank you. Now...onto the Prologue! R&R please!  
  
It was finally the year 2500 the way it was supposed to be: the Anakari clan was flourishing (top clan in the spirit world), Koenma wasn't in it deep with his father anymore (thanks to Ivil) and Hiei and Ivil had their castle on Hanging Neck Island. Now of course the castle was so huge that it could hold most of the Anakari clan and Ivil's team from the Dark Tournament. They wanted to stick together since they had gone through so much and were emotionally attached (even though they won't admit it face to face).  
  
By this time Hiei and Ivil had two kids: a daughter named Haia and a son named Sorin.  
  
Haia was the older sibling. She looked almost identical to Hiei, but feminine. She was always cutting her charcoal hair to look like her fathers since she hated long hair; she had Ivil's dark green eyes which at times gave even Ivil the creeps (when Haia got mad, it showed). Sorin was the total opposite. He looked practically identical to Ivil (except more masculine and for this cut under his left ruby eye. He got it from a fight he and Haia had when they he was a decade old.) and wanted to have long hair and rarely ever cut it, or at least he rarely got caught so that he could get it cut. Since the whole family's got amazing agility its literally a race against the clock before one of them gives up. ^_^  
  
They've been living peacefully for several centuries with Haia and Sorin but every now and then there's a family brawl where Haia or Sorin would challenge Hiei or Ivil to a short battle to see if their skills had declined (they wanted to stay in tip shape incase Koenma had the whole family do a mission or they were attacked which probably couldn't happen seeing that the Anakari empire- - not clan, empire- - was so huge!  
  
Team Explosion also had a small family....well at least they tried. Talon and Ivy tried a go at it. Sadly, Ivy had complications with her child; it tried to kill her while it was still in the womb! Talon had to stop the baby before it gave Ivy a one-trip ticket to an early grave. After that, they didn't dare to try again so they just left it at that. They focused on the bringing up of Haia at the time, before Sorin was even born. Tomoe tried her luck and had a similar problem; the baby grew to such a size that it almost crushed her lungs and heart. X'on witnessed all of the horror and helped them through the troubled times. He went to a small medical college and got a firm masters degree of demon anatomy. He was the castles doctor, if you may call it.  
  
Kurama was also living in the huge castle; ever since his mother passed away almost 400 years ago, he had gotten over the fact that she was a human mother and humans rarely exceeded the 100 year mark. Poor Yusuke, Kaiko and Kuwabara had also died. Ivil felt that it would be a good thing to put their graves (including Kurama's mothers) on Hanging Neck Island so that they could visit them as often as they wished. (Heh, even Hiei got a little teary eyed when they buried Kuwabara. I guess all those years of pestering had formed a bond, a very strange one in fact, but no matter.)  
  
Yukina had found out that Hiei was her half-brother from an unknown source and took it quite well. Hiei thought she would try and kill herself, but she opened her arms and heart to him and accepted him. She seemed to care less if her brother was a former criminal. Unfortunately she couldn't live at the castle since her real home was in the depths of the Ice world; she did visit from time to time and Hiei was glad she did so. He could finally talk to her like he had nothing to hide and didn't have to keep his eyes on Botan's free-range mouth. ^_^  
  
Botan was still Koenma's assistant only now she did two jobs: assistant and part-time fighter for Koenma. Koenma finally realized that Botan had the skills and the training to help him besides just being his assistant. She's done fairly well; she helped Yusuke's and Kaiko's offspring battle the never ending criminals that seemed to plague their city. But no matter, they real deal is trying to keep Spirit world on an even balance and something might tip it in the wrong direction.  
  
Something was coming up on the calendar: Hiei and Ivil's anniversary. They are unaware that something might disrupt that supposedly peaceful event....but you have to sit tight in order to find out ^-^ as the adventures continue! 


	2. Chapter 1: Family brawl and an urgent me...

Disclaimer: I am saddened to say that I do not own YYH, except for my characters used in Hiei's First Love: Ivil, Rolan, the Manihari and Anakari clans and all of their members, and team explosion. And also the ones in this sequel so please don't steal. I work very hard on this fan fiction story. R&R please!  
  
~Inside the Central tower a.k.a. Training Room~  
  
"Dad! Let's go! I wanna battle you!" Haia hollers as she gets her double- sided spears ready, sharpening the blades. She pricks her right index finger and one drop of her crimson blood dripped onto the spears head; she quickly wiped it off, pleased at the fine cut it gave.  
  
The room was full of all kinds of swords, throwing knives, mostly any kind of dangerous and sharp weapons you could think of, they were in that very room. The weapons sharpener sat near the window Ivil had been up against back when Rolan had kidnapped her. Haia started to sharpen her fifth and last double-sided spear and put them in a long and narrow sack that she fastened over her right shoulder and over her chest refastening in the back. Hiei entered the room with Ivil and Sorin following behind him. They made their way towards the center of the room where an outrageously big circle lined their arena; Haia was waiting as Hiei made his way into the ring, while Ivil and Sorin went to the chairs against the wall and sat down, anxious to see if Haia would lose (since she's got the temper of a roaring geyser.)  
  
"Alright Haia. Let's do this." Hiei exhales as he unsheathed his katana, which had been sharpened before hand; Ivil grabs a stop watch form her inward pocket of her tunic. "You know the rules. First person out of the ring loses."  
  
"Ready?" Ivil calmly says as Hiei and Haia enter the beginning stance. "And begin." Ivil clicks the start button and they take off in a flash of light. "How long do you think this one will last Sorin?" Ivil said in a monotone as she stared into the ring making out the fierce fighting.  
  
"5 minutes at a bare maximum mother. Haia has really been pissed off lately about her latest defeat by dad. Heh." Sorin laughs as he too focuses on Haia's butt getting kicked.  
  
Fighting at breakneck speed, Hiei tries to hit Haia on her left shoulder; she ducks and stabs Hiei on the lower portion of his left arm, making a slight pierce of the skin. Barely flinching Hiei makes 7 slices on Haia's legs. Realizing her mistake too late she stabs her spear into the ground and with grace, grabs onto it and kicks Hiei square in the chest. He goes flying onto the ground, skidding to a stop bare centimeters from the circle's edge; Hiei does a back flip and gets back into the fight. He slices the spear into several pieces as he kicks Haia outside of the ring, making a light imprint into the wall; she falls down and the match is over.  
  
"And the winner once again is Hiei. Excellent job, the both of you." Ivil stops the watch and walks over to Haia while Sorin gets up and goes by his dad, complementing him on how he defeated Haia again for the 3rd time in a row these past two weeks.  
  
"Don't worry Haia. You just need to practice a little more. You and I can train after dinner." Ivil said as Haia got up and cracked her spine back into place; that bag of spears lightly pushed it out of alignment just enough so that it acted as a shock absorber.  
  
"Ah..." Haia lightly complained. "mom, can you tell me the story again?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one when you and dad faced off during the Dark Tournament. Who won?" Haia loved that story, but it also puzzled her because Ivil had left out the aftermath of what had happened to her ribs; she's got a permanent scar just below her breasts which show of the pain she endured.  
  
"It was a draw. Your father and I were evenly matched. Neither of us could beat the other without the match ending up in death and we couldn't do that since we loved each other too much." Ivil spoke as she and Haia made their way to Hiei and Sorin.  
  
"Ha! Way to go dad! You kicked Haia's ass real good!" Sorin cheered, not knowing Haia was right behind him.  
  
"Hm.she just needs a little more training, then she just might beat me." Hiei says calmly as Haia's left eye twitched, just like Ivil's did.  
  
"Might, dad? Heh, as soon as I train some more, I will beat you, you know that right?" Haia said, slightly cold.  
  
"Of course. You are getting stronger every minute that you train Haia. Why do you keep wanting to fight me?" Hiei questions Haia.  
  
"Because I want to join one of mom's groups that travel. I want to see the world."  
  
"Sorin, do you want to see the world also?" Ivil asked Sorin who smiled as he thought of the countries and towns Hiei and Ivil had talked about: Tokyo, Paris, London.all around the world.  
  
"It would be nice to see more that this island mother. Mind if I join you and Haia today to train?" Sorin asked as a female Anakari member appeared in the doorway; Ivil snapped her head in that direction as the female waited to be admitted.  
  
"Of course you can Sorin. Excuse me while I take care of this." Ivil said quickly as she whisks over to the door.  
  
"What is it Lieutenant Skye?" Ivil asked in a concerned voice. (The Anakari members go by their ranks and last names.)  
  
"Well Leader, it's about Koenma. He feels that someone is out to get his fathers most prized possessions, the bands of Hadrian and necklace of Neashi."  
  
"Ah, I've heard of those legendary items. It's said that whoever wears the bands can penetrate any defense system. If those bands are worn along with the necklace of Neashi, they can switch bodies with their attacker. Those are extremely dangerous and shouldn't be taken lightly. I'll go speak with Koenma immediately. Lieutenant" Ivil says as Haia, Sorin and Hiei come up behind her.  
  
"Leader?"  
  
"Can you assemble a group to come with?"  
  
"Of course." Lieutenant Skye bows as she leaves to fulfill her assignment.  
  
"Hey mom, can I join you?" Haia asks anxiously as Hiei puts his right hand on her left shoulder.  
  
"I think you kids should stay here. Your mother and I will deal with this." Hiei says as Ivil nods; Haia's not pleased with the answer.  
  
"Dad, mom said I could come with on your next trip to Koenma's. She promised."  
  
"Hiei I did promise her. Could you and Sorin stay here? This shouldn't take a long time." Ivil said telepathically as she looked at Haia then to Hiei and Sorin.  
  
"Alright. Just be careful." Hiei replied telepathically.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me; you should know that by now." Ivil telepathically said as she motioned to Haia. "C'mon, let's go Haia."  
  
"Hey! Why can't I go?" Sorin complained.  
  
"Sorry Sorin, next time you can. I promise." Ivil said as she and Haia disappear around the corner; Hiei puts his hands on Sorin's shoulders.  
  
"C'mon on you runt, let's battle."  
  
~At Koenma's office~  
  
"Well tell them to fix that damn problem!" Koenma yells into the phone and he slams it down; there was a buzz from the phone for the intercom.  
  
"Lord Koenma, Ivil's here about the you-know-whats." The receptionist said over the intercom.  
  
"Great! Great! Send her in!" Koenma says as he pressed down the reply button.  
  
"Um, sir, she's brought her daughter and a group of members from the Anakari clan. Should I send them in also?"  
  
"Of course!" Koenma half shouted into the phone as the doors opened. "Ah, Ivil. It's good you see you again."  
  
"Same to you, I hope. What's the problem?" Ivil says as she, Haia and a group no bigger than a dozen Anakari members entered the room.  
  
"My dad's left me in charge with the bands of Hadrian and necklace of Neashi and I'm afraid that somebody's going to try and steal them." Koenma whines.  
  
"Well, your vaults should have no problem in keeping them safe" Ivil started to speak, but Koenma interrupted.  
  
"They're destroyed! That's why I've asked for your help! Somebody's tampered with them and my dad's going to kill me!"  
  
"Koenma, you've got to get a hold of yourself." Ivil said coldly as Koenma stopped banging his desk and looked Ivil in the her cold dark green eyes.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Startling similarities

Disclaimer: I am saddened to say that I do not own YYH; only my characters used in Hiei's First Love: Ivil, Rolan, the Manihari and Anakari clans and all of their members, and team explosion. And also the ones in this sequel so please don't steal. I work very hard on this fan fiction story. R&R please!  
  
(Clipping a section from the first chapter)  
  
"Koenma, you've got to get a hold of yourself." Ivil said coldly as Koenma stopped banging his desk and looked Ivil in the her cold dark green eyes.  
  
"Ahem. Right. Sorry. I'd like for you to hold those items at your castle- ---" Koenma started to say as he sat up straight.  
  
"I knew it! This runt wants me to keep yet another of his little trinkets. Well I'm not going to take these." Ivil said to herself in disbelief as she put her hands onto Koenma's desk. "Koenma, I'm already holding two others items at the castle. I can't afford to put any more of my members onto watching over these items."  
  
"O.O..Ivil"  
  
"Koenma, all I can do is have the items stay here while this group watches over them until that vault gets fixed. I cannot keep them here forever. That fault better be fixed in two weeks. After that, I'm pulling them off this watch." Ivil said as she addressed the group. "You shall watch over the two items. Koenma will fill you in on what they are. Make sure you report any suspicious activity to me."  
  
"Yes, Leader Ivil." The group said in unison.  
  
"Good day Koenma, sir." Ivil said coldly as she and Haia walked out the door.  
  
~Back at the castle in the south tower a.k.a. the family room ~  
  
It was around 10 pm when Ivil got back as she walked into the family room where Team Explosion and Hiei were waiting for her. There was a huge fireplace and 3 couches (one 5-seater, one 3-seater and one 2-seater) close to where an overhead window was showing the ¾ moon; it was lightly cloudy out that night as the moon shown on the long and glossy wooden table, creating an eerie glow on the floor. Haia and Sorin were in their bedrooms at the time while Ivil and the others talked about what had happened in Koenma's office.  
  
"He wanted you to hold another one of his stupid trinkets?" Talon asked Ivil flatly from the 5-seater couch he, Ivy, Tomoe and X'on were sitting on that was across from the 2-seater couch Hiei and Ivil were sitting on; Hiei was holding onto Ivil's waist lightly and trying to loosen her up, seeing that she had a very frustrated look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, you know, that seems to be what he always wants is for us to hold his trinkets. I can't have my entire empire looking over these things forever." Ivil said frustrated as she lunged forward, but shrunk back down as Hiei held onto her waist.  
  
"I agree sweetie, but it's nothing to get that upset about. The little runt's always getting himself into some kind of hole that he needs us to get him out of. You've put your foot down very nicely and I bet you Koenma's getting that vault fixed before your deadline." Hiei said calmly as Ivil relaxed a bit.  
  
"He'd better, otherwise I will pull that group out of there and what happens, happens. I will feel no guilt whatsoever if anything bad happens after they're pulled." Ivil said coldly as the moon was covered by the clouds and the fire flickered eerily.  
  
"Whoa, Ivil calm down." Ivy said as Talon put his left arm over her breast; she moved his hand onto her shoulder and cuddled onto him.  
  
"Ya, really. You need to calm down a little." X'on said in a concerned voice as he got up. "I'll go and make some tea for us." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Thanks X'on. I think that's what I'll need." Ivil said, as she relaxed into Hiei's arms.  
  
"So, where's Haia and Sorin? I haven't heard a peep from them since you've come back." Tomoe said quietly as the moon reappeared and disappeared in the patchy clouds overhead.  
  
"They're in their bedroom up in the east tower. We're going to start to train bright and early tomorrow morning." Ivil said as Tomoe got up and added another piece of wood to the fire, then sat back down.  
  
"Ah, how did the match between you and Haia go, Hiei?" Talon asked excitedly.  
  
"Heh, Haia lost again. She needs to learn to control her temper. She's gotten it from her mother." Hiei smiled slyly as Ivil lightly jabbed him in the side; everybody lightly laughed as Talon rubbed Ivy's arm and cuddled her.  
  
"She gets it from you too, hun. I remember you telling Sorin and Haia that you got hot headed when Rolan was kidnapping me." Ivil smirks and jokes as she and Hiei jab each other several times. Suddenly Ivil gets up and jumps into the window; Hiei knew why.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ivy asked plainly.  
  
"I smell new blood." Ivil says after a long pause.  
  
"On this island?" Talon asked.  
  
"No, on the main island. But it's coming this way. I'd better go and up the security." Ivil said as she jumped down and started to head towards the door but Hiei stopped her and guides her back to the couch.  
  
"You're obviously still tense about the runt. Relax. You can turn the security up after you have some tea." Hiei says with a little bit of force and immediately grabs her lightly around the waist to buckle her down again. (^_^")  
  
"Speaking of which here he comes." Tomoe points out as she and everyone else looks towards X'on as he brings in a tray with 6 slim steaming wooden cylindrical cups and passes them out to everyone. (They all held the cups the same way Ivil had in Hiei's First Love Chapter 4.)  
  
When everybody finished, Ivil and Hiei said good night as they went to go and beef up the security around the castle and island.  
  
~Early next morning in the Training room~  
  
Haia (wearing something very similar to Karasu, but the flaps were purple) and Sorin (wearing something like Kurama had worn when he had faced Karasu, but his colors were black under, navy over.) had gotten up before Ivil and Hiei to sharpen their weapons; Sorin finished up his last throwing knives and stuffed them along with kun-chucks (that when pulled apart revealed a very long chain whip) into a brown over-the-shoulder bag and they left the training room. When they got halfway outside the gate, Hiei snapped upright in the bed; Ivil soon after him. They jump out of bed, already dressed, grabbing their katanas and sprinting down to halls to the gate where Haia and Sorin were starting to battle each other. Relieved they take a minute to catch their breath then join Haia and Sorin who had stopped fighting when they noticed their parents.  
  
"Why.didn't you guys come and wake us up?" Hiei asked them as Haia and Sorin looked at each other then at their parents.  
  
"We wanted to get an early start" Sorin started  
  
"by sharpening our weapons and skills by testing out each other." Haia continued.  
  
"We didn't mean for you guys to get worried."  
  
"and besides, who would pose as a threat to us when we're separated from the main island?" Haia finished as Ivil gave her a dirty look.  
  
"You do have a point Haia." Hiei pointed out; Ivil just wanted to get on with the training now that they were all ready.  
  
~Deep into the woods~  
  
Ivil made Haia and Sorin practice how many times they could dodge swiping tree branches while trying to catch up to Hiei; there was one catch: Haia and Sorin's were linked together by their hands, locked by cuffs that could only be opened when they caught Hiei.  
  
"C'mon Haia. Work with your brother. You'll never catch Hiei if you keep trying to go another way." Ivil hollers at Haia as she gets smacked several times by tree branches.  
  
"Dah.ou..geh!" Haia spits out leaves from her mouth. "Get with it Sorin!"  
  
"Why do I have to follow you? Dad's in my direction!" Sorin complains as he jerks Haia, making her hit a tree face first.  
  
"Sorin!"  
  
"Whaaat?" he mocked Haia.  
  
"That's it!" Haia slams Sorin against the nearest tree and starts to fight Sorin.  
  
"Hiei stop running. They're fighting again." Ivil said telepathically in a monotone as Hiei popped up next to her on the branches across from Haia and Sorin; Hiei heavily sighed and rubbed his head.  
  
"-----can you two get through one exercise without fighting?" he asked plainly as they stopped fighting, gripping each other on the upper arms as they looked at Hiei.  
  
"This is the tenth time we've had to stop. Haia," Hiei focused on her. "how do you plan to get better if you're always questioning and arguing your brothers decision? Once and awhile you should try someone else's idea or decision, okay?"  
  
"Da----de---"Haia couldn't find the words to express her deep feelings so she just nodded silently and let go of Sorin; he soon followed.  
  
"I'm hungry." Sorin lightly complained to Ivil; she agreed with Sorin's little complaint.  
  
"Alright I think it's time for something to eat. We've been at this for nearly 4 hours. C'mon. We can still catch some breakfast."  
  
"Thank you..can you unlock us now?" Haia asks her parents as they head towards the gate.  
  
"Not until you get that course finished all the way through....without fighting one another." Ivil says somewhat coldly.  
  
"Grrrr...please, c'mon Sorin." Haia groans as they both hopped down in unison and headed inside the gate.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Gone! Weird behaviors

Disclaimer: I am saddened to say that I do not own YYH; only my characters used in Hiei's First Love: Ivil, Rolan, the Manihari and Anakari clans and all of their members, and team explosion. And also the ones in this sequel so please don't steal. I work very hard on this fan fiction story. R&R please!  
  
~In one of the small little towers (a.k.a. the kitchen) by the south tower ~  
  
Hiei, Haia, Sorin and Team Explosion were all sitting at the long, glossy table except for Ivil who was standing next to Hiei's chair drinking her orange juice while everybody else had their o.j., bacon and toast with raspberry jam. Across from Hiei, Ivy and Tomoe watched with a weird, shocked look as they watched Haia and Sorin struggle to eat.  
  
"O.O Um...Ivil. Don't-----you think that you should unlink them?" Tomoe finally spoke after snapping out of her gaze.  
  
"Not until they can do one exercise with out fighting." Ivil says flatly as she sips her orange juice again.  
  
"C'mon mom! This is ridiculous!" Haia shouts angrily at Ivil as she ignores Haia and everybody starts to argue.  
  
Suddenly Lieutenant Skye appears in the doorway again and everybody grows silent as they look towards the door.  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?" Ivil asked calmly as she made her way to the door, no longer holding her orange juice.  
  
"Leader, the group you set to guard the items is online right now, waiting to talk to you." Skye said as everybody followed her into another close tower (a.k.a. the technology tower) as Ivil pressed a green button; Koenma's office flashed upon the screen, along with the Anakari group Ivil had left to guard the bands of Hadrian and necklace of Neashi.  
  
"Yes, what's the news General Mist?" Ivil asked the female general of the group (she had short, somewhat flat crimson hair and sharp marigold eyes.)  
  
"Well Leader, somebody tried to steal the items." General Mist said somewhat worried.  
  
"Are they damaged in anyway?"  
  
"Not a scratch, Leader Ivil."  
  
"Good. Good. Have you caught the person?"  
  
"No, Leader, we're still looking. We do, however, have a sample of blood from the person." General Mist said as she showed a patch of blood on the dull carpet of Koenma's office.  
  
"Good. I'll be over there to check it out soon."  
  
General Mist bowed her head and the screen went black; Ivil turned around to see the eager faces of Haia and Sorin wanting to come with her, Hiei and Tomoe (she had asked them to come with telepathically.)  
  
"No." she said plainly "you can't come." as she walked out the door with Hiei and Tomoe.  
  
~In Koenma's office~  
  
"Huh...I can't recognize the smell Ivil. " Tomoe says as she gets up from the ground. "That blood is of somebody I've never seen or battled with."  
  
"I wouldn't think so." Ivil said as she bent down, rubbed a drop onto her index finger and looked at it. "This seems too familiar to somebody I once knew---" Ivil said to herself but got cut off as Tomoe tapped her on her shoulder and pointed towards the door; Hiei was panting heavily and had a very wide expression on his face.  
  
"THEY'RE GONE!!!"  
  
Ivil couldn't believe what Hiei had just said. "What! How? How could they-- -" Ivil said, somewhat gritted through her teeth as Koenma went out the door.  
  
"They can't be! No! My daddy's going to kill me!" Koenma whines.  
  
"That is not good...." Ivil said in a very low voice as she looked towards the ground; pictures of the castle in flames burst threw her mind as she was taken aghast, snapping herself back into reality. She looked at Hiei palely. "I've got a bad feeling Hiei. We'd better get back."  
  
Hiei and Tomoe both nod and quickly gathered up the group and the sample of blood and whisk out of Koenma's office.  
  
~Back at the castle~  
  
Haia was moving atop the tree branches, worried at what she might find up ahead. She gets to an small circular opening to find her deepest horror revealed to her, lying in a twisted puddle of blood; Hiei and Sorin were lying on top of each other with a glazed look in their eyes, struck to the heart...by a sword gash. Haia jumps down and inspects the mutilated bodies of her dad and brother; she lays her dad next to Sorin and rips apart his bloody shirt to find the fatal wound worst than she thought. It was almost the same with her brother, but less serious. She falls back onto her heels and puts her head down between her knees, breathing heavily as the tears seemed to pour out of her eyes, swirling in the blood on the ground. Haia looks up to find her mother, stricken with horror as she made her way to the bodies; Ivil literally collapsed as she knelt besides Hiei. She could barely speak a word, but her facial expressions spoke louder than words could. It was full of agony and sorrow, stunned and tortured as she looked at her grieving daughter. She, too, couldn't utter a sound, but she managed to mouth "It wasn't me." They look around them to find a scarce amount of people surrounding them, including Kurama, the ghosts of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kayko...but most importantly...Master Genkai's. She looked at Ivil, then at Hiei's body and lightly shook her head.  
  
Haia bolts upright, gasping for air as she looks around at her dark bedroom. She grips her head, scared at the intense dream she had; light tears fell down her face as something stirred near the left side of her. Panic stricken, she grabs a dagger from under her pillow and grabs for the fabric of a shirt: Hiei's shirt.  
  
"Bad dream, Haia?" Hiei lightly whispered as Haia withdrew the dagger and let go of her dad. He sat down on her bed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yes...about you, Sorin, mom and those people from the Dark Tournament." Haia took a moment to collect her thoughts, and then summed up for Hiei what had happened in her dream. "You and Sorin were dead."  
  
"I see. From what I can tell by your expression, you care about us more than what you express normally."  
  
Haia lightly gasped as she noticed Hiei had gripped her hands.  
  
"Haia, it's alright. It was just a dream."  
  
"no, no. It felt like I was seeing something that's going to happen in the future..."  
  
"Hmm...you're starting to sound more like your mother. She says that she saw the castle up in flames in a little blackout from reality earlier today at Koenma's." Hiei paused for a few moments. "But apparently it was only a little paranoia."  
  
Those words seem to comfort Haia as she lightly smiled and Hiei let go of her hands and stood up.  
  
"See you in the morning Haia." Hiei whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead and disappeared.  
  
~Morning in the Kitchen~  
  
Almost everybody was at the table eating what they had yesterday, except for Ivy. She wasn't at the table, nor had anybody heard a peep from her from last night. Talon was a bit worried since she normally came with him to the breakfast table; Tomoe nudges him from the left.  
  
"Don't worry about it Talon." Tomoe said as she took a swig form her orange juice. "She's probably taking one more lap around the castle just for the hell of it. You know how much she wants to keep in shape." She whispered into his ears.  
  
"Really, Talon. You've been tense lately. I hope its not about----" Ivil was referring to the death of their child; it was exactly two centuries ago to the date that Ivy tried to give birth to their unborn baby. She cut herself off as she saw how Talon stabbed his knife into the raspberry jam. He was spreading it onto the bread when Ivy made her way to Talon and covered his eyes..he set down the knife and smiled.  
  
"Hey." Was all it took for Ivy to sit down in the chair to the right of him.  
  
Something was different about Ivy, she was smiling more than usual which aroused Ivil and Hiei's suspicions; Ivil set down her bitten toast and looked at Ivy with an unsure look etched in her tired face.  
  
"Is...everything alright Ivy?" Ivil asked after Ivy took a strip of bacon and ate it.  
  
"Perfectly fine Ivil." Ivy answered in a creepy peppy voice.  
  
"Something isn't right with Ivy, Hiei." Ivil said telepathically, keeping her eyes on Ivy as she ate her toast.  
  
"Gee, you noticed?" Hiei said telepathically sarcastically looking at Ivy also. "I'll talk to her after breakfast since I don't want to arouse suspicion."  
  
"You're kidding right? Her attitude right now is suspicious enough! I've got another bad feeling. It must've happened last night because I see some markings on her neck. Talon wouldn't do something like that to her." Ivil's right eye twitched as she spoke telepathically.  
  
"I know." Hiei sighed as he gave into his own self, begging to ask Ivy what was really wrong. "Ivy."  
  
"Yes?" she creepily replied in the same tone making Hiei lightly shudder.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are those markings on your throat?" Hiei asked Ivy telepathically as she looked at him with a nasty look on her face; she gets up and walks out the door, not even bothering to say a word.  
  
~End of Chapter 3~ 


	5. Chapter 4: Shocking news

Disclaimer: I am saddened to say that I do not own YYH; only my characters used in Hiei's First Love: Ivil, Rolan, the Manihari and Anakari clans and all of their members, and team explosion. And also the ones in this sequel so please don't steal. I work very hard on this fan fiction story. R&R please!  
  
During the past week, there have been a series of weird things happening: Ivy's disappearance, Sorin attacking Ivil as she walked down the corridor, the security level around the castle decreasing drastically and Ivil having several more "paranoia" flashes. One showed Sorin lying in a puddle of his own blood and another showing an old enemies face for a brief second on Ivy's face while in the woods, then a fierce, blurred battle that showed several people dead.  
  
Hiei was starting to prepare their anniversary (that was 5 days away.), keeping more to himself than usual and dropping several little gifts in Ivil's work area.  
  
Ivil's work area was in one of the small towers close to the technology tower. The room was an egg-shell white (boring, yes. -.-) and had a similar window to that in the living room (as in almost every tower); Ivil's desk was right under that window.  
  
Ivil looked up at the window and saw the sun shining through the patchy clouds and a bunch of blackbirds flew overhead. She looks back down at the numerous stacks of paper on her desk and furiously scribbles something onto a chart, shoving it to another corner of her desk as she notices a small gift (from Hiei ^_^). She puts down her pencil and opens the gift; no expression on her face as she picked up the small note in the box and read it.  
  
--------Ivil,  
  
You've been working like a maniac lately. Go, right now, and take a breather in the woods.--------  
  
She crumples the note, still no expression on her face, and chucks into the overflowing trash bin as she gets up, her katana in hand, walking out the door.  
  
~In the woods~  
  
Ivil sat on a barren tree branch, her arms holding onto her left leg as she laid her chin on her knee; the wind blew her bangs into her face and that didn't seem to bother her. She still showed no sign of emotion, like she had never met Hiei, like she was before the dark tournament: a cold, ruthless, lonely teenager. Suddenly, a small tear trickled down her face; her eyes now gleaming with deep, suppressed emotion as the tears flowed from her narrow eyes. She made no sounds, just crying.  
  
"I will never forget them.....never.." Ivil spoke out loud to nothing as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up, stretched, and instead of heading to the castle, headed towards the rock she and Hiei had met for the very first time.  
  
When she had gotten there, there was somebody in a black cloak there waiting for her on the rock; she withdrew her katana as the person uncovered their head.  
  
"Hello Ivil, nice to see you out for a change." Kurama smiled lightly as Ivil lowered her katana and looked at Kurama, her eyes staying narrow.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen your face Kurama. Where've you been?" Ivil spoke in a monotone voice as she sat on the warm rock next to Kurama.  
  
"I've been all over the place, checking up on the groups of Anakari members that have been sent to different countries. The group in Tokyo wasn't doing so good." Kurama spoke in a low voice as he looked out over the cliff onto the sparkling water.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" her voice not changing the slightest as she looked over at Kurama.  
  
Kurama turned back around and looked at Ivil with a serious look on his face. "They're all dead." Ivil just blinked twice and looked out at the water; there was a long pause before Ivil spoke again.  
  
"When did this happen? Who did it?"  
  
"One eyewitness claimed it was a man with short layered crimson hair and dark green eyes---"  
  
Ivil's face turned from plain to shocked as she remembered that's how Rolan looked; she got up and started to shake her head, not wanting to believe it was him.  
  
"no............no...." Ivil breathed under her breath. "Kurama, did the witness catch the name of the murderer by any chance?" she turned around to face Kurama.  
  
"Unfortunately no, but there was this splotch of blood." Kurama pulled out a slide of blood and Ivil took it, holding it up so the sun shone onto it.  
  
"Let's head back to the castle Kurama, I've got to check this out."  
  
"Right."  
  
~Later on that night~  
  
It was 10 pm and Ivil was just now getting to the medical lab in the West Tower; she waved at X'on as she went into a small room where she pulled out of her pockets the two slides of blood and placed them under the microscope. She focused the microscope and looked hard at the two slides. She saw the same thing in each slide; she put them under a different machine, which broke the substance down into its basic DNA. Still it showed the same results but this machine told whose blood it was............  
  
~End of Chapter 4~ 


	6. Chapter 5: Long and Stressful nights

Disclaimer: I am saddened to say that I do not own YYH; only my characters used in Hiei's First Love: Ivil, Rolan, the Manihari and Anakari clans and all of their members, and team explosion. And also the ones in this sequel so please don't steal. I work very hard on this fan fiction story. R&R please!  
  
Magic 7 ball: an angry mob will approach you Luna.  
  
Luna: ~right eye twiches~ you can't be serious.  
  
Magic 7 ball: I'm not.  
  
Luna: whatever. ~chucks it at the wall~  
  
Magic 7 ball: Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Luna: whatever. R&R people! ^-^  
  
(Clipping some from the previous chapter)  
  
~Later on that night~  
  
It was 9 pm and Ivil was just now getting to the medical lab in the West Tower; she waved at X'on, who was behind a small counter, as she went into a small room where she pulled out of her pockets the two slides of blood and placed them under the microscope. She focused the microscope and looked hard at the two slides. She saw the same thing in each slide: a demented splotch of blood that looked like a messed-up skull, profile view; she put them under a different machine (looked like a scanner/printer combo), which scanned the substance and broke it down into its basic DNA. Still it showed the same results but this machine told whose blood it was....  
  
Ivil shoves the two slides off of the machine, they shatter onto the floor, and Ivil's face shook with anger. She gripped the small chair to the left of her, slowly digging her long nails in the cushion.  
  
"No..........." Ivil muttered softly, gritting her teeth. "This can't be right. This cannot be right!"  
  
She left the room, not even bothering to clean up the broken sides; swarming down the dark corridors, she passed several lit torches that flickered eerily, reflecting her ill-tempered disposition; oblivious to Ivil, somebody was watching her from the darkness. Up in the technology tower, Hiei and Kurama were talking in whisper. They stopped and looked over at Ivil who just appeared in the doorway; her eyes were wide, but her face was plain as she walked over to the screen that showed four different places of the world at once. She looked at the four screens seeing nothing out of the ordinary except for the bottom-left screen: Tokyo's.  
  
"Is this the tape of the destruction you told me about earlier, Kurama?" Ivil asked in a plain tone, her eyes narrowing back to normal.  
  
"Yes, I was just going to look at it again with Hiei so we could maybe find a clue." Kurama looked at Ivil, then back at the screen; he pushed a black button so that the screen of Tokyo was enlarged, pushing the others off the screen so they could look at it better. "Alright." Kurama presses the re- play button and the action begins.  
  
It was 10:30 when they started............................and by midnight, they'd hadn't pinpointed really anything that gave Ivil a reassuring thought that HE wasn't the one who murdered those Anakari members that were stationed in Tokyo. By that time, Kurama was sleeping in a chair and so was Hiei, (he looks so cute when he's asleep =^-^=); Ivil pushed the re-play button again and watched the screen.  
  
Tons of skyscrapers lay in ruin and many more set ablaze as the Anakari group fought against the cloaked figure (picture a dozen people fighting one guy who blocked their every move with no weapons. (O.OT) This dragged on for a half hour with no change in pace, no injuries until............); the cloaked figure slaughtered each and every member, but one: Lieutenant Skye. ( She had rejoined her group after helping Ivil with some errands.) She was breathing heavily, with hundreds of deep gashes in her skin and clothes as she grasps her double-sided axe (her specialty weapon ^_^) and struggles to look at the cloaked figures face from the littered ground. Ivil tries to focus the camera from Sykes point-of-view and get a closer look of the face that just murdered the others of her squad. It was similar to what Kurama had described before: short, layered crimson hair but the eyes were hidden from the camera which puzzled Ivil and didn't really ease her ever rising suspicion. Just after she saw the crimson hair, Skye was cut down by the cloaked figure and blood splattered the ground as she dropped her double-sided axe, falling atop of her squad. (Haia had been watching from the doors, unaware to Kurama, Hiei and Ivil, silently crying as she watched Lieutenant Skye be murdered repeatedly; it hurt her so badly, she was stationary for a long period.)  
  
Ivil slammed her fists onto the counter, startling Kurama and Hiei as they jump from their comfortable positions; before they could even open their mouths; Ivil stomped out of the room, leaving the screen frozen at the heart-tearing murder of Lieutenant Skye.  
  
~Couple days later around noon in Ivil's work area~  
  
Haia hadn't gone to sleep for the past 3 nights (with circles now starting to form around her eyes) working non-stop (for her mom and herself) at trying to figure out who the figure could've been. No luck. (Ivil had a deep, dark suspicion growing in her mind that nothing good was going happen in the next few days. Haia wanted to help her mom find out also since Lieutenant Skye had been friends with her ever since she could remember.) She had been lost in thought until the door creaked open; Kurama entered the work area as Haia turned to acknowledge him, putting her pencil onto the desk.  
  
"Morning Kurama." Haia said plainly as she stretched her arms, softly yawning.  
  
"Morning Haia." Kurama smiled as he placed the tray onto the desk; Haia just looked at the tray of food.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"C'mon Haia. You've eaten barely anything in the past few days. You've got to eat something." Kurama persisted, pushing a tray of food into her sight; she refused it and pushed it away.  
  
Haia snorts. "I'm too upset to eat Kurama. Lieutenant Skye was one of my best friends."  
  
"Haia, you've been working all night. You at least need some energy."  
  
"Kurama, stop nagging at me. I'm not in a good mood. I'm going into the woods. Don't try to follow me." Haia gets up and walks out of the door.  
  
~Deep in the woods~  
  
There was an odd, chilling mist/fog (whatever you wanna call it ^.^) hanging in the air as Haia kept moving from tree branch to tree branch(leaving a little bit of her fathers trademark expulsion of air), seeming that she didn't want to stop for awhile. Even though the wind howled at her to go back, she paid no mind (yes, she can be very stubborn ^_^T) as she raced through the woods, taking one of her double sided spears out as she narrowed her eyes; she comes to a small circular clearing like the one in her nightmare and has another 'paranoia' flash.  
  
She sees blood, lots of it, splattered on the bare ground where no trees or grass grew. She jumps down( in her thoughts) and lands straight in it, seeing a shine of a bloody sword from the darkness of the woods as she wiped the drops of blood from her face. The sword points towards the ground, then disappears as Haia looks at the crimson floor of the woods; Friends and family members littered the ground as she bent down to pick up a weapon: a ninja throwing star with several tips broken, spattered in blood. The new blood slid down to the other tips and over Haia's scratched hand. She looks up at the tree she was just on and chucked the star into the tree branches. It hit something................more like someone; there was a short silence before the person fell to the ground, chest first, further pushing the star into the masculine body; it's short hair matched that of the bloods and seemed to seep right into the strands of the hair.  
  
Haia snaps herself back into reality, turning around and heads east. She notices nothing strange, minus the fact that the mist had lifted so quickly, leaving the branches wet and slippery. She knew to watch her step, yet she persisted to get to her destination as fast as she could. She slips on one of the small branches and quickly grasps onto a near branch, which did no good as she tried again and again to re-grip that branch, her hands slipping quickly; the branch twanged and waved as she fell about 10 feet. Seconds later she shoots past the branch and continues her journey. She finally gets to her destination: a very steep cliff just at the edge of the island; she sat down on the edge, her bag of double- sided spears laid across her legs as she held onto them, chin on her knees, watching the water ripple and clash onto the jagged rocks below her. This seemed to relieve the enormous amounts of stress (she had been carrying for the past week) as she sighed, cleansing her mind.  
  
~End of Chapter 5~  
  
Luna: Yes I do seem to leave you hanging a lot don't I? ~sweatdrop~  
  
Haia: yes you do. You leave me and the rest of the audience in constant cliffies.  
  
Angry audience: yea!  
  
Luna: sorry sorry! I'm updating on this fan fiction as I think about it!  
  
~a. a. grabs pitchforks and daggers~ get her!  
  
Luna: don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ~runs~ I shouda listened to the stupid ball. oh, and grey tears, Mayumi thank you for your reviews. Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! ~piff~ 


	7. Chapter 6: More suspense, surprises and ...

Disclaimer: I am saddened to say that I do not own YYH; only my characters used in Hiei's First Love: Ivil, Rolan, the Manihari and Anakari clans and all of their members, and team explosion. And also the ones in this sequel so please don't steal. I work very hard on this fan fiction story. R&R please!  
  
Haia: Why do you keep repeating that?  
  
Luna: I don't wanna get kicked off the site.  
  
Haia: Peh, whatever.  
  
Luna: Can it Haia!  
  
Haia: Is that anyway to talk---  
  
Luna: ssshhhhh! I'm starting to write again! Enjoy audience-whom-I've given- all-sugary-treats-just-to-pacify! ^_^  
  
Sugar-high audience: yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need a break. This should help me relax well." Haia said softly to herself as she continued to gaze at the water.  
  
Several calming hours go by as Haia listened to the water, now lightly splashing onto the rocks below her, the sun now behind her and the wind lightly blowing her short, ruffled charcoal hair to her right. She had been there for almost 3 hours, just staring out at the water, not thinking or really in tune with reality.  
  
Sorin had been watching her from the trees for almost an hour and finally got tired of watching Haia just stare out at the water; he jumps down, landing softly and Haia really didn't seem to notice as he came out from the shadow of the freakishly tall trees.  
  
"How much longer are you going to just sit there sis?" Sorin said nonchalantly as Haia turned her head to notice who it was.  
  
"Hey Sorin." Haia stood up, strapping her spear bag over her shoulders and under her left arm, heading towards Sorin. "No, I think I'm relaxed now." Haia smirks.  
  
"So, have you thought of anyone that cloaked figure could be?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Haia said as she rubbed her temples with both hands. "Ugh. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."  
  
Sorin just sighed, not knowing how or what to say to comfort Haia; without warning, Haia suddenly collapses from exhaustion and Sorin barely catches her before she hit the ground.  
  
"You need some sleep. I don't care what you're working on; you need to take at least a nap." Sorin said as he heaved his older sister over his masculine shoulders (yes even though he's younger, he's strong enough to carry her. Aww.) and (started to (also) leave his father's trademark expulsion of air as he jumped from tree to tree as quickly as ever) he started to head back towards the castle. When they were about 5 minutes away he heard Haia mumble softly "thanks lil' bro." then lightly snore as he smirked, finally jumping down and heading through the gate; he found the group that Ivil had sent to protect the items on guard duty. General Mist noticed Haia and lightly chuckled.  
  
"Looks like she had a stronger mind than I do. Heh, I'd only last 2 days with out sleep. Sheesh. I think she gets that from your mother. I remember her saying that when she was hunting this one guy, she lost a week of sleep. Heh, like mother like daughter."  
  
"Ha, ha." Sorin said some-what coldly, stronger than he thought he could say. "She's been working hard and she deserves this little bit of rest. And besides, dad still needs to finish up with the anniversary party; its tomorrow ya know." Sorin said in a whisper as the whole group nodded, bidding Sorin good-bye as he entered the castle, Haia still sound asleep.  
  
~In Haia's room several hours later~  
  
It was around 5 pm and Haia stirred as Sorin entered the room with a tray of food.  
  
"Did you have a nice 2-hour nap Haia?" Sorin asked monotone-like as Haia sat up right and took the covers off of her, swinging her legs over the right side of her bed; Sorin sat on the bed and put the tray of food between him and Haia.  
  
"Hmm. Yes I did thanks."  
  
"Don't sweat it. Eat. Kurama prepared this special for ya. He said you walked out without even touching lunch."  
  
"I did. I was stressed. You would be too." Haia took a chicken leg and devoured it quickly after she finished speaking.  
  
Sorin yet again didn't know what to say and just watched Haia wolf down two chicken wings (there really wasn't much left of the whole chicken ^_^T) before taking a sip of a dark red liquid.  
  
"Slow down sis." Sorin tried to tell Haia; she gave him a menacing look and he shut up quickly.  
  
~Outside the castle, near the gate~  
  
General Mist and the rest of the group were still on guard duty with lit torches all along the gate; watching out for anything suspicious, General Mist heard the rustle of branches, withdrew her rai (fork-like weapons) from her belt, and motioned 9 of the members to follow her, leaving two members to guard the gate.  
  
"Who's there?" Mist shouted as the other members ready to attack whatever was there. "Come out and show your self! You're on private property!"  
  
There was a moment of tense silence as General Mist gripped her rais', turning her knuckles white; they hear a thump, signaling that the person was on the ground and the rustling of leaves grew louder and louder still.........the moment of truth seemed too fierce as the person stepped out of the shadow of the woods. Each member dropped their weapon and gazed in awe in who the person was; General Mist was the first to speak up.  
  
"...............Ivy? You've come back! Cadette (female soldier) Blaze, go get the Leader! Quickly!"  
  
"Yes General Mist!" and quicker than a flash, Cadette Blaze had gone.  
  
"Where've you been miss? Leader Ivil and Talon have been worried about you." one of the other members asked as Ivy picked up one of General Mists' rai's and pricked her finger; the drip of blood from her finger slid down to the base, Ivy didn't seem to care about that. General Mist notices Ivy was a little bulky around the neck area and wrist area and it was covered up with an extra layer of leaves. "Hmn, what's that you're wearing?" General Mist tries to uncover the leaves but Ivy snaps back, grabbing the other rai and got ready to attack.  
  
~In the medical tower/lab~  
  
Hiei and Ivil were talking calmly to X'on when Hiei stuffed his hands into his pockets; he heard a crinkle and pulled out a note from Haia. He read it carefully yet quickly as Cadette Blaze rushed in.  
  
~In Haia's bedroom~  
  
The same thing with Sorin; Haia was just finishing her dinner when he, too, stuffed his hands into his tunic pocket and heard the crinkle of paper. He read the paper to himself, looked at Haia as he nodded and left the room.  
  
~Back by the gate~  
  
Just as Cadette Blaze arrived in the gateway with Ivil, Hiei, Talon, and Tomoe (X'on couldn't come. He had to help Sorin with finding something that was in both his and Hiei's notes) Ivy attacked General Mist coldly and cut her down, stabbing her through the heart and through the neck, piercing her windpipe not even giving her a change to gasp her last breath; every member ran to get their fallen weapons as a shocked look befell Ivil, Hiei, Talon and Tomoe.  
  
"General MIST!!!!!!!!!!" Cadette Blaze shouted in a rage, looking at Ivy with narrow, flaming eyes; grabbing her ninja throwing stars, she chucks them at Ivy. She catches them all and whips them back at her; Ivil, Hiei, Talon and Tomoe dive out of the way as 12 ninja stars hit Blaze all over her body.  
  
"Ivy! Sweetie! Why are you doing this?!" Talon screams over the other members fighting her.  
  
Ivy had changed greatly, she didn't even notice Talon who had been worried sick the past week; Ivil whistled loudly and everybody stops fighting and looks at her. She moves everybody away from Ivy and looks at her with hard eyes to match her explosive ill-temper; she notices the bulkiness General Mist had before and ripped of the leaves....................  
  
The bands of Hadrian and necklace of Neashi were on Ivy as she looked Ivil straight in the eyes.  
  
"Explain Ivy." Ivil asked coldly as Hiei came along side Ivil, giving her an equally nasty look; Talon lost in a sea of raw, shocked emotion stiff.  
  
~End of Chapter 6~  
  
Audience (still hyped up on sugar): MORE!  
  
Luna: More sugar? You just ate through 10 5 lb bags!  
  
Audience: ~gets their weapons ready~ MORRRE!!!!  
  
Luna: ~sweatdrop~ alright. Here. ~gives them cotton candy~  
  
Audience: YAY!  
  
Luna: Stick around for the 7th chapter you guys! 


	8. Chapter 7: The fight's only just begun

Readers, I am truly sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I assure you I have a have an explanation for that.  
  
This is painful but I'd better get it out. On St. Patrick 's Day, my babcia (grandma) passed away. She had lived right down stairs from me and I was very emotionally close to her. I had known her my whole life and it's hard to live without her, seeing as how many times I went downstairs to get a morning greeting and a cup of tea.  
  
I just couldn't find the will to do anything: skool work, chores, visit friends, 3-D puzzles, anything. I was lost. Lost in a very deep body of sorrow.  
  
But now I can hopefully get this story back on the road and finish it, 'hopefully' being the key word here. I can't seem to shake this depression looming over my soul.  
  
Oops! Almost forgot my disclaimer. Enjoy. This chapter reveals an old rival. Check it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I am saddened to say that I do not own YYH; only my characters used in Hiei's First Love: Ivil, Rolan, the Manihari and Anakari clans and all of their members, and team explosion. And also the ones in this sequel so please don't steal. I work very hard on this fan fiction story. R&R please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you wearing the bands of Hadrian and the necklace of Neashi Ivy?" Hiei emphasized on 'are' as Ivy looked at Hiei with a angry look on her face as she looked at Hiei then to Ivil, Sorin, Haia and Tomoe; completely ignoring Talon.  
  
Sorin and Haia had appeared beside their parents just after the death of Cadette Blaze, anxiously wanting to know what was going on; they had heard Ivil's whistle from the other side of the island.  
  
"Ivy?" Sorin speaks bewildered after a long silence "What's happened to you?" Ivy looked at Sorin with cold dark blue eyes, then slowly from left to right at Haia, Ivil, Hiei, Tomoe and a quick glance at Talon. She said not a word aloud but looked hard back at Sorin with now narrow eyes that were just as cold as before; taking one more quick glance at everyone...............  
  
"Dah!" Ivil shouts in shock  
  
"Nnh!" Hiei groaned.  
  
Ivil and Hiei are hurled at the hard wall; Sorin and Haia lunge at Ivy who swiftly avoided them and reappeared by their parents. She sprinkled a silvery dust onto them and their bodies started to glow a light white.  
  
"Nnh......aah.." Hiei groaned harder.  
  
"IVY!" Ivil strained as she yelled from the pain.  
  
"This powder is a very powerful dosage of that medicine X'on gave you, Ivil, when you were just ready to die. However, this is a mutant version and the more you breath, the medicine will flow through your blood stream polluting it and slowly killing you." Ivy said in a flat tone. "Heh heh heh." She chuckled menacingly.  
  
"Ivy, why are you doing this?" Ivil asked, her voice sounding slightly dry. (think a raspy kinda voice)  
  
Ivy just turned around and started to walk back to the woods.  
  
"Hell no Ivy!" Haia angrily shouts, jumping in front of Ivy preventing her from going into the woods. Sorin did so too. "I'm not leaving you out of my sight." She snaps angrily, looking towards her mother and father seeing how much they were suffering.  
  
"Ivil wants to know what's going on. However,"  
  
Ivy trailed off as she walked towards their parents, Sorin and Haia drew their weapons and got ready to attack if she made any sudden moves that might put their parents in more danger.  
  
"I would like to rather show you than have to explain it. I think your parents would understand it more, don't you?" she said in a cold-sweet kinda way which both irritated and aggravated the two kids.  
  
Sorin sighs regrettingly as if giving into Ivy's little story.  
  
"alright. But no funny business. Let's go." Sorin says in a heartless way as he waits for Ivy to start walking.  
  
"oh, no. you guys stay here."  
  
"HELL NO!" Haia bursts, ready to start an argument but Sorin quickly pulls her away and whispers into her ear.  
  
"Relax would you? we'll let Ivy go but we'll quietly—"  
  
"follow her. Right right." Haia finshes Sorins sentence and nods in agreement. "alright Ivy. Go."  
  
The next thing they knew Ivy was gone in a flash but not before complicating their plan. Haia lifts up her left wrist dragging Sorin's right one along with; hand cuffs linked them together. Haia is furious.  
  
"THAT-----"  
  
"C'mon. We've done this before. This is almost exactly like mum and dad's training, 'member?" Sorin said with a short smile on his face only for it to disappear seconds later. "only this time the stakes are ten times higher."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorin and Haia watch from the trees as they see Ivy jump off a short cliff. They don't hear any splash of water so they jump to the ground and slowly make their way to the edge. Peering over it, they see a guy next to Ivy bound and with a large bruise mark on his forehead sticking out like a sore thumb under his short crimson hair. Ivy put the guy over her shoulders, jumping back onto the cliff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ivy gets back to where Ivil and Hiei were against the wall still doubled over in pain; only it was progressing to be quite a problem. Hiei was already starting to show signs of drowsiness. Haia and Sorin were standing in the same places as they were before so that Ivy couldn't tell that they had followed her. But there was a dent to that clever plan; Sorin had gotten a deep cut from a ninja throwing stars on the bottom of his foot and although the blood had already dried, his blood marked the path.  
  
"Well Ivy" Ivil struggled to speak. "tell me.....why...you are doing this."  
  
"alright Ivil. I will."  
  
Ivy pulls the Necklace of Neashi out from under her ripped shirt and it starts to glow as she reached into the woods and grabbed the same guy Haia and Sorin has seen when at the cliff. As soon as Ivil saw the short red hair everything connected, her eyes widening in horror. Hiei, although drowsy, too recognized who that was.  
  
"I thought I killed him!" Hiei said to himself, shocked at who he saw in flesh at Ivy feet, bound and whimpering softly.  
  
"As the both of you already seem to know, judging by the looks on your faces, that's the real Ivy at my feet. Don't you remember me, Ivil?"  
  
The necklace glowed brighter and a flash of light blinded the four demons. A split second after, the guy had risen to his feet no longer whimpering and no bruise. But where was Ivy? On the ground, bound as he was before whimpering in pain; tears streamed down Ivy's face as she looked at Ivil pitifully. (He is now wearing the necklace of Neashi and bands of Hadrian.)  
  
"You..... bastard.........R—Rolan!" Ivil shouted, her voice hinted her dark anger towards him. She didn't easily forget how he tried to kill her........twice!  
  
"So, this is him mom?" Haia said in a low voice, lacking any feeling and turning to face Rolan. "This is the no good double-crosser who nearly killed you twice?"  
  
"Easy sis. Don't forget whose lives are on the line." Sorin whispered to Haia. Rolan turned to face the two.  
  
"that's right Haia."  
  
Haia seemed slightly shocked that he knew her name but quickly hid her surprise as Rolan advanced on them slowly.  
  
"don't forget. You're parents' lives hinge on your actions."  
  
Haia growls lowly, wanting to maul Rolan but holding reluctantly back because of how much she secretly loved her parents even though and not wanting them to die..........  
  
"What do you want from us Rolan?" Haias eyes were blazing with eternal hatred for Rolan, having almost murdering her mother and dad........but what was his objective? Why was he persisting to kill Ivil off? Is there something else connecting this very large puzzle?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you guys hanging after the long wait (and for a crappy chappie. Sorry.) but don't worry im hard at work on the 8th one.  
  
Non-sugar-high-audience: MORE MORE!! GIVE US MORE!!!  
  
Luna: Um......o_O don't kill me!!!!!!!! ~runs~  
  
N-s-h-a: AFTA HER!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8: Past events unlock more shock...

I've decided til the end of this fanfiction I won't be posting the disclaimer. It's on almost all of them and it's annoying, right? Anyways I apologize once again for the very LOOOONG delay.  
  
This chapter will have a flashback to Ivil's childhood. ENJOY! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want from us Rolan?" Haias eyes were blazing with eternal hatred for Rolan, seeing her mother and dad suffering........but what was his objective? Why was he persisting to kill Ivil off? Is there something else connecting this very large puzzle?  
  
"From you Haia? Nothing." Rolan paused as he looked towards Ivil with caring eyes that turned immediately cold and with a burning desire for revenge. "But from your mother..........death will suit me just fine."  
  
Both Ivil and Hiei's eyes widen then quickly narrow. Hiei started hacking up splotches of blood and he could see speckles of the powder in it; that wasn't good. Rolan seemed pleased that the powder was taking effect. Hiei tried to hide it from the kids so they wouldn't worry but it kept coming as he tried to stifle the continuous hacking.  
  
"Why do you..." Ivil started to say as she too started to hack up blood containing the lethal powder. ".....*hack*.......want my.....*hack*...death so badly? I don't......*hack, painful cough*....remember doing any--*hack*--thing to make you loathe me li--*hack*--ke this."  
  
"You don't remember Ivil?"  
  
"*hack* REMEMBER WHAT?! *hack hack*"  
  
"Think back a couple years before the 1000 year mark of the Anakari clan."  
  
Ivil flashed back as Rolan reminded her of her forgotten past.  
  
"You had just turned 16 and were eager to travel and your senses were at their peak. Including your telepathy. But there was a problem with your telepathy; it wasn't completely harnessed and that presented a problem to me. Because I belonged to the Manihari clan secretly, I felt you listening in on my conversations unintentionally when I was miles away from the camp but only bits and pieces. I figured you would tell the leader as soon as you heard this.....but you never did. I heard you saying one time in your sleep that you thought you were crazy and that 'Rolan couldn't do that."  
  
"It was a year later, just days after you turned 17, and you got full control of your telepathy powers. You could listen on to the full conversations I was having now but you were still doubting yourself and were hesitant to make that accusation that I was a traitor."  
  
"It was a week after your birthday and a few days before the big celebration. I couldn't let you tell the leader before the celebration because I wouldn't be able to get everybody in one place without arousing suspicion. So I kept you busy with preparations for the celebration and to keep the leader as far away from you as possible. Later on that night when everybody was eating and celebrating, you saw me slip out and went to find the leader. But you couldn't find her in time; I issued the ambush and slipped back before you suspected anything else."  
  
And that's when Ivil remembered when Rolan got shot be three arrows to the heart by Manihari bowsmen. But little did she know it was all an act.  
  
"You remember seeing me get shot three times to the heart by arrows. But it was all a setup. I had a protective vest on so it only looked like I was dying and in pain. Oh, you looked so pitiful...."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU *hack* FUCKING BASTARD!!! *hack hack hack*" Ivil was furious at what she just heard.  
  
"Why did you do all this?!" Hiei hacked more blood, darker than before and he leaned his head against Ivil's right shoulder, feeling lightheaded because of so much blood he lost..  
  
"Why? It's simple really. So that a prophet's prophecy wouldn't come true."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay so I lied a wee bit........sorry for a short chappie but I had to break this up. ^_^" Yes I know you are all suffering ^_^ don't worry it'll most likely be done by the end of Easter tomorrow. Promise. 


	10. Chapter 9: Deep hatred brewing long befo...

Okay this one will be longer. ""  
  
This chapter is a shocker so as a little warning....don't eat anything while reading....you just might spit out your food. ,  
  
When we last left Rolan, Ivy, Sorin, Haia, Ivil and Hiei.........  
  
"SHUT UP YOU hack FUCKING BASTARD!!! hack hack hack" Ivil was furious at what she just heard.  
  
"Why did you do all this?!" Hiei hacked more blood, darker than before and he leaned his head against Ivil's right shoulder, feeling lightheaded and unable to keep his head up because of so much blood he lost..  
  
"Why? It's simple really. So that a prophet's prophecy wouldn't come true."  
  
Ivil's whole body vibrated with fury as Rolan explained.  
  
"This desire for your death, Ivil, has been burning before you were even born yet. I was very small, but intelligent for my age when mother was pregnant with you. Of course I didn't know it was you at the time but a few days before she gave birth to you a prophet came from the Manihari clan and said he had seen something terrible in the future and that you were the source of the problem; he said "If that woman's baby is a female, kill the mother and the child immediately or the girl will grow up to despise you for eternity and will stop at nothing to have your head."  
  
"I waited two long days and two long nights by her bedside, with a katana hidden in my small robe..........and finally......................you came out. When I heard the doctors proclaiming to mother "It's a girl! It's a girl!", I slaughtered mother. The doctors, of course, tried to keep you as far away as possible from me but I was far too quick. After I had dealt with the bodies, I took you and wrapped you tightly in a wet blanket, hoping you would suffocate. After I while I got impatient of hearing your ear- splitting wails and I dropped you off a cliff; it was dark so I just dropped you wherever and hoped you would die from the fall. Again, I was proved wrong; morning arises and I felt that I had gotten rid of you for sure that time. Until I hear the sounds of voices edging towards me as I sat perched up in a tree; it was the Anakari clan, including the leader, looking for food. When they came across this one bush, it wiggled and cried pathetically............the one containing you. The leader picked up the small bundle and revealed the warm, soothing morning rays to you and you stop crying."  
  
"The leader took you back to the clan and adopted you as her own. I loathed you from the bottom of my heart. Why wouldn't you just DIE?! I had to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't find out it was me who tried to murder you. If you've heard anything I've just said, you must know that I am your brother."  
  
Everybody stared in dumbfoundment looking back and forth between Ivil, who had a look of pure shock etched across her face, and Rolan who just stood there and acted like he killed sisters and family members for the adrenaline rush and enjoyment.  
  
There was a rather short silence due to the fact that the powerful powder was still in their bodies, slowly killing Hiei and Ivil and the continuous hacking made the situation more stressful on the kids.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Haia, who seemed to snap from her shock first, was majorly pissed and took things in a whole 'nother way. "So, this ass- hole's your **BROTHER**?!"  
  
Anger continued to silently rise and build up in Ivil's mind and soul as she started to hack up more blood in each hack.  
  
"I'll make you a deal Rolan, but you have to **promise** you won't go back on our deal." Sorin emphasized on 'promise'; he had a bad feeling that they weren't going to survive the day if they didn't act fast.  
  
"Okay, Sorin." Rolan now fully interested at what they would bargain. "What's the deal?"  
  
"You battle us. Me and Haia. One on one. If we win, you give our parents the antidote for that powder." Sorin talked slow and harsh, apathetic of feeling.  
  
"And when you two lose?"  
  
"**If** we lose, we will be your slaves til we die." Sorin emphasized strongly on 'If'  
  
"Sorin no....unh....HACK" Hiei felt a very powerful stinging in his chest and he clutched it sharply; suddenly Hiei just collapsed and fell over onto his side.  
  
"HIEI! hack hack"  
  
"DAD!!"  
  
Ivil pulls Hiei back up and rests his head on her lap; his breathing was arduous and his eyes were clampt shut. Sorin felt the time to live for them was cut in half in a split-second.  
  
"Let's go fight. You and me. NOW!" Sorin said with a slight hint of fear in his voice, surrounded by anger.  
  
"alright. Let's go." Rolan said calmly.  
  
Haia started to walk towards the woods with Sorin, but Rolan immediately withdrew his katana.  
  
"Unless you want me to kill them both right now Haia, you'll let me go battle Sorin alone without you watching."  
  
Haia lowly growls, seeing that if she makes the wrong decision there go her parents and the reason she'd been up for days on end; she reluctantly steps aside as Sorin steps into the woods.  
  
"_Relax sis. You'll get to fight him. Just don't get too hot-headed_." Sorin telepathically says to Haia as Rolan follows Sorin into the woods; he turns around and looks Haia square in the eyes.  
  
"And so you don't pull anything else funny like you did before when you two followed me"  
  
Haia and Sorin were surprised that he knew that even though they covered it up as much they could; but apparently it didn't work.  
  
"...this shield will prevent you from intervening with the battle."  
  
And with that said, Rolan put up an invisible shield hell knows high and hell knows how far around, as Haia tried to get to Rolan; she couldn't in time before he sealed it.  
  
"No!" Haia pounded on the shield, but it withheld stubbornly and vibrated each time she hit it.  
  
"ErrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Haia growled with fury. Then she got an idea. She took out her mom's katana and cut Ivy loose of her bonds, but she still whimpered; it seemed Rolan had done something to her as well.  
  
"Ivy. I need you to go get X'on out here quickly with anything he can to help and then find Talon and explain everything to him."  
  
Ivy nodded and ran off through the gate, still whimpering, and disappeared seconds later. But time wasn't on her side; Ivil too clutched her ribcage as Hiei had done before, passing out seconds later and her head, no longer able to hold itself up, dipped down low.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Cliffy. Muwahahaha! "  
  
Angry Mob: Get 'er!  
  
Me: o.o Wait! I need to fiiiiiiinish!!!!! runs for her life Stick around for Chapter 10!!!!  
  
Angry Mob: Don't let her get away!  
  
Me: AIII! O.O pff 


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmares turn into visions...

Sorry for the long wait again. It's been hectic around my house, I hadn't gotten a free moment, and now I'm taking advantage of it. Please forgive me if this chapter's short. I'm trying to finish this as quickly as I can, really I am. Here's a little recap of what happened in Chapter 9:  
  
"No!" Haia pounded on the shield, but it withheld stubbornly and vibrated each time she hit it.  
  
"ErrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Haia growled with fury. Then she got an idea. She took out her katana and cut Ivy loose of her bonds, but she still whimpered; it seemed Rolan had done something to her as well.  
  
"Ivy. I need you to go get X'on out here quickly with anything he can to help and then find Talon and explain everything to him."  
  
Ivy nodded and ran off through the gate, still whimpering, and disappeared seconds later. But time wasn't on her side; Ivil too clutched her ribcage as Hiei had done before, passing out seconds later and her head, no longer able to hold itself up, dipped down low.  
  
"Shit."

------

(Forgot to mention that Rolan took the cuffs off Haia and Sorin before he headed into the woods.)  
  
Haia felt even more pressure weighing down on her since both her parents were no longer conscious and having extreme difficulty breathing. Haia had to find a way past the barrier and to find where Rolan and Sorin were battling, hoping that she wasn't too late.  
  
Sorin and Rolan were in the small clearing Haia had visited in her nightmare and the fighting was intense; Rolan had numerous gashes across both his arms and three ninja throwing stars embedded in his right leg. Sorin wasn't bad off at the moment. He had a few slashes on his right cheek and several across his shoulders.  
  
"Had enough yet you back stabber?" Sorin half-growled, half-taunted Rolan as he blocked Rolan's katana assult and countered by whipping his kun-chuck chain at Rolan. The chain wrapped tightly around his legs and Sorin snapped Rolan to the ground, flipping backwards and dropping his katana.  
  
"Nnh."  
  
Rolan was caught by surprise by Sorin's quick movements, but quickly regained focus as Sorin came charging, kun-chuck chain swinging vigorously. Rolan rolled away just before Sorin's chain ruptured the ground, making a rather large dent.  
  
Rolan tries to get up but Sorin's chain whip comes flying towards him and wraps around his chest, constricting his chest. And, yet, Rolan laughed.  
  
"Heh, poor Sorin. You're wasting what precious seconds your parents have left to live.."  
  
He had struck a nerve. Sorin grips his kun-chuck chain, as he grit his teeth, and in one swift movement, flings Rolan overhead and hears a loud CRACK of a tree and the thump of a body.  
  
Sorin turns around and sees Rolan witth glazed eyes and his body was twisted awkwardly. He retracted the chain and it turned back into regular kun-chucks.  
  
Slowly, he makes his way to Rolan, his kun-chucks in his bag and his ninja throwing stars ready in his hands. He stops as he gets to Rolan's feet; he sees a clear bottle marked "anti—" but the rest of the label was hidden underneath Rolan's right arm.  
  
But Sorin was hesitant; he found it hard to believe that Rolan could be defeated so easily. So just to be sure he shot several of his stars at Rolan's twisted body.  
  
He waited for a sign of movement.  
  
Five minutes past......  
  
nothing.  
  
So, seeing that Rolan was truly gone be bent down and went to get the bottle.  
  
Slowly, reaching.....  
  
streatching....  
  
Sorin's chest is above Rolan's left hand.....  
  
He's reaching for it....  
  
slowly...  
  
slowly....  
  
He's touching it...  
  
his hand tightens....  
  
Suddenly----

-------

Haia's swiftly moving from one tree to the next, trying to find Sorin as quickly as possible, as well as Rolan.  
  
Suddenly, she hears the thundering boom of Sorin's kun-chuck chain but it was in the opposite direction; it came from behind her. She had been heading to the cliff that she had been at earlier.  
  
She quickly spun around and sprinted in the direction of the boom. Quickly gaining speed, she suddenly stops dead in her tracks, the limb of the tree shaking violently up and down.  
  
She spots a weapon in the branch of the tree and picks it out; her eyes widen. A ninja throwing star had several edges broken off.  
  
Haia remembers picking up a ninja throwing star with chipped edges in her nightmare and she felt increasing fear creep up her spine. She hears another thundering boom and the shattering of bones; the smell of new blood filled the air and urged her to get going. She resumed her sprinting, keeping the star clenched in her hand.  
  
"You'd better not be dead Sorin." Haia said to herseif, her teeth gritting and her expression darkening; she tried to telepathically contact Sorin but something was interfering and it angered her.  
  
"Damn it! Sorin!!"

------------------

Slowly, reaching.....  
  
streatching....  
  
Sorin's chest is above Rolan's left hand.....  
  
He's reaching for it....  
  
slowly...  
  
slowly....  
  
He's touching it...  
  
his hand tightens....  
  
Suddenly----  
  
"AAaaaHHhhh!"  
  
Cliffy! Muwahahaha! Again, I apologize for the long wait. Chapter 11's being typed as you read this! 


	12. Chapter 11: Siblings fight brave lives

Finally, chapter 11!! Yess! This chapter is going to be a heart-stopper so don't skip it!  
  
A blood curdling scream spreads through out the island. It came from Sorin! Rolan hadn't died! He had struck Sorin in the chest area with a dagger that was hidden in his shirt; blood spews furiously out of the wound.  
  
A look of shock etched across Sorin's face as Rolan sharply withdrew his dagger, kicking Sorin hard 'n' fast in the chest. He falls with a horrendously loud crunch. Rolan smirks as he watches Sorin die slowly.  
  
"One down. One to go. Heh, but it doesn't really matter--- Hiei and Ivil are dead by now."  
  
He hears something approaching at lightning speed and disappears into the trees, dropping the evidential dagger by its victim. Soon enough, Haia appears on a tree overlooking the scene and just stares at her nightmare revealing itself.  
  
Her worst fear had come, unfortunately, true.  
  
"no.....no..." Haia murmurs, sorrow creeping slowly into her voice as she jumped down, landing softly.  
  
She was frozen in a state of blended fear and sorrow, not wanting to believe that her nightmare had been a vision. Not wanting to believe that she had been too late.  
  
Slowly,  
  
she walked over— more like ran—to where Sorin lay  
  
in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Haia bent down and tore open his severed shirt to see how torturous the wound was. Fatal. Rolan had delivered a successful blow to his heart.  
  
Sorin had died before he hit the ground. Haia felt a tear trickle down her face. Then another. And another. Her eyes soon flooded with tears, dropping rapidly onto the bright crimson torso of her beloved brother.  
  
She noticed the dagger Rolan had dropped, lying just a few feet away, and picked it up; she sniffed the handle and her eyes lowered, burning with deep brewing anger.  
  
Her senses, now fully alerted, heard the faint rustle of branches above her. She sniffed the air for that same foul odor on the dagger and quickly caught onto it. Growling lowly, she gripped the dagger in her left and the star in her right and stood up, furious.  
  
"ROLAN! Get your low-life ass out here! I know you're not fucking dead! You BASTARD!!! Show yourself!" Haia's voice explodes with a murderous tone and the anger added to the deep hated she had kindling in her heart; her fangs bare and sharp.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Heh, why should I?" came a familiar voice. "Whether I come out to fight or not, your parents will still suffer and die."  
  
"Can it!" Haia shouted furiously. "Why don't you just fight instead of hiding like a fuckin' coward?!"  
  
She hears no response, only the continuous rustling branches and the insane apathetic laughter of Rolan.  
  
Haia knew that her parents were dying quickly where she had left them. She had to end this meaningless game now...or there goes everyone she loved. She focused her energy into the ninja throwing star and tried to follow Rolan as best she could.  
  
Locked onto his energy, she whipped the star.  
  
The laughing stopped suddenly. She heard groaning from above. Seconds later, Rolan fell from a tree on her right. A minute passed and she knew that he was faking it.  
  
"Get up bastard. I know that star couldn't have killed you that easily. That star was nothing and you know that."  
  
In one swift movement, Rolan jumps up, grabs the star from himself and whips it at Haia.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
The star had hit her on her left side of her collarbone and it started to numb her whole arm.  
  
"huff.....huff...huf....."  
  
Rolan then came at her full force and swiped his katana at her, making a deep gash in her right shoulder.  
  
"Nnh." Haia groans. "So, this is how you want it? We-heh-heh-ll that's FINE with me!"  
  
She stood up and reached for a double sided spear as Rolan came back at her. Quickly, like her father had done, she jammed it into the ground, gripped it hard and swung on it; kicking Rolan square in the chest.  
  
He flew hard into a tree base, creating a huge dent and its branches shook violently. Haia charged at Rolan; a double sided spear in each hand and a look of pure fury etched in her face.  
  
"This is for everybody you've murdered! This is for Sorin! HYAaah!!"  
  
As she charged, Rolan did a back flip and in one swipe, destroyed Haia's spears. For a spit second Haia was frozen in disbelief and in that spilt second, Rolan took the opportunity he had been longing for.  
  
Haia's high-pitched scream echoed throughout the woods eerily.  
  
Cliffys, annoying aren't they? Heh heh. Stay tuned for chapter 12! 


	13. Chapter 12: The end of the line for some

Chapter 12 is here ladies and gentlemen! Don't run away! Stay and read! Enjoy!  
  
"Huff....huff....huff..."  
  
Haia tried not to look scared as she glanced at where Rolan had struck. His katana was covered with Haia's blood and it was hard to tell where he had struck her in the chest.  
  
She felt the vital fluid creeping up her throat and started choking violently; she felt herself starting to slip into unconsciousness but Rolan wanted to keep her alive and watch her suffer so he whips out his katana out and kicks Haia hard in her chest.  
  
As she hit the ground her eyes burst open and the pain seemed to consume her alive. She tries to back away by scooting her gory body as far away as she could from Rolan; but the further she tried to get, the closer he menacingly stepped.  
  
Haia knew that she was wasting precious time so she tried to quicken the pace. But Rolan had other plans. He took two ends of Haia's broken double sided spears and stabbed them into Haia's hands.  
  
"AAaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
Haia squeezed her eyes shut, in both pain and in fear; not wanting to see what else he had done to her.  
  
"Yes Haia, scream all you wish because that's all you'll be able to do now that I've got you in an inescapable situation. You should've been smarter than this little Haia. You should've known that I would be victorious from the start,"  
  
Rolan chuckled  
  
"but of course you are inexperienced and naïve just like your mother."  
  
That struck an extremely sensitive nerve in Haia; She growled, with slight chokes in between. She looks at her hands that were spewing more crimson blood and then at Rolan, who was positioning his katana above her head and getting ready to annihilate Haia.  
  
"It's a real pity that your parents aren't alive to watch you die. I would have loved to see Ivil's heart break more." Rolan smirked as he spoke in a creepy tone.  
  
"I'm glad they won't." Haia murmured softly.  
  
Rolan looked displeased by Haia's reaction and gripped his katana stronger and lifted it higher above her head.  
  
"You don't deserve to have lived this long; you should've perished when my dad killed you." Haia said coldly, choking from the blood in her throat.  
  
"Shut up! After all these centuries I've finally gotten my revenge and I **WILL** enjoy it. Now Haia......let me have the pleasure of killing you as I did with your brother!"  
  
Rolan's katana seemed to take forever to reach Haia and she dreaded those seconds so much.  
  
"_I'm so sorry mom, I'm sorry dad, I am SO sorry Sorin. I've failed_." Haia thought to herself as a single tear escaped her eyes.  
  
Rolan's katana was inches, bare inches away from Haia's head......and he suddenly stopped. His ears perked up and the sound of trees rustling became increasingly louder. That stopped and up above where Rolan stood three bowmen; bows drawn and arrows burning an excruciating red.  
  
One of them was Talon!  
  
"DIE ROLAN!!" Talon shouted as all three released their arrows simultaneously. Two arrows landed in the heart and the arrow that Talon shot made a successful hit directly square in Rolan's forehead.  
  
Rolan made no sounds as those arrows hit and stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity. Talon and the two bowmen jumped softly down and headed towards Haia, who was on the verge of unconsciousness.  
  
Talon ordered one bowman to carry the body of Rolan and the other to carry Sorin's while he tended to Haia. He removed the broken spears from her hands and the star from her left collarbone. He took a roll of gauze from his pocket and started to cover her wounds.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, he's gone for sure this time." Talon said in a soothing tone as he took a moment to stroke Haia's blood soaked midnight hair.  
  
Haia's eyes shone as she slowly glanced from her left and to Talon. She struggled to talk but the obstruction in her throat clogged up the majority of her airway. She started to choke loudly, with gasps for air in between, as she lifted her right hand slowly.  
  
Her hand was inches from Talon's face but before it could reach, it fell back down on the ground and Haia's eyes seemed to shut simultaneously; as they closed, Haia heard the voice of a familiar man scream echoing "Haia! Don't die!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Ivil, Hiei." Ivy spoke from the end of Ivil's bed as they regained consciousness. Talon was sitting in a chair at the opposite end of the room by a bed, stroking the hand of an unknown person, his head sunk down low. Ivy's right leg was in a heavy cast and her crutches were leaning against the end of Ivil's bed. (Ivy had a broken leg because of Rolan.) Both of them groaned and inspected themselves.  
  
Ivil had two broken ribs, a fractured wrist in a light cast and stitches in the back of her head. Hiei, on the other hand, had his ankle broken, four fractured ribs and a severed right knee cap.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei questioned Ivy confused as he looked around the hospital room: X'on was tending to another person who Hiei couldn't recognize because X'on was blocking their face.  
  
Tomoe was coming up to them, as well as Kurama, with food; a solemn expression etched in their exhausted faces. They had been up all night and the morning's rays poured across the beds, warming their backs.  
  
"We lost you two for about an hour but then your hearts started beating normally again. Clearly someone likes you two a lot." Kurama said in a voice that was a blend of happiness and sorrow. 


	14. Chapter 13: Tragedy is inevitable

Finally! Chapter 13! Yay! And don't worry grey, that wasn't the end and neither is this. But it will soon. Promise . And now! ON with it!  
  
--------  
  
Ivil hoisted herself upright, clutching her ribcage and looked around the hospital room slowly as she spoke.  
  
"Where're the kids? What happened after we went under?"  
  
Kurama's eyes, as well as Tomoe, Ivy, X'on and even Talon, who stopped stroking the hand of the unknown person for a brief second then continued, widened and looked at each other; questioning each other and wondering if they should tell her the news.  
  
"Well..." started Kurama  
  
"they fought bravely and with deep honor..." Tomoe added  
  
"but..."  
  
Ivy stopped as Hiei, Ivil exchanged worried looks at one another, and then to the right of Hiei, where X'on was tending to a different person; he had put a white sheet over the previous person. They started to shake with both anger and sorrow, not wanting to belief even for the slightest second what was obviously lying in the same room.  
  
"No...no-no-no-no-no they can't be...." Ivil was starting to waiver in her tone voice. "Hiei." she managed to whisper tenderly "How could he.....the bastard..." Ivil's voice was unable to describe as she glanced around the room hopelessly, trying not to seem too vulnerable (for expressing this much raw emotion.)  
  
Even Hiei was starting to break down inside from the unbearable feelings building inside of him and it seemed to tear him mentally apart.  
  
"Why did he....why did he have to do that.....we were the ones......he wanted." Hiei mumbled that last part under his breath as he noticed Ivil, straining insistently to get up and walk to the bed that was to the right of Hiei.  
  
"Ivil, you can't be walk yet!" Ivy and Tomoe protested  
  
"You're body hasn't healed yet. The tea's reaction's slower this time---" Tomoe got cut off.  
  
"The hell I can't!" Ivil snapped fiercely. "I need to confirm..."  
  
but this time it was Ivy who cut Ivil off. She was working her nerves.  
  
"There's nothing to confirm! Rolan murdered them in cold blood! You expect to find anything different? We-heh-heh-ll you're sadly mistaken Ivil. They're n---"  
  
Ivy's yelling and pointing at the beds on the right of suddenly halted as Talon telepathically scolded her.  
  
"_You need to chill out_." Talon snapped. "_She, like you, doesn't wanna believe it either. Let her go_."  
  
Ivy was still reluctant to move and let Ivil's heart be ripped to shreds, but Ivil pushed through, slightly stumbling around Hiei's bed to the next bed with a white sheet over the body.  
  
Hiei followed her every movement carefully. He could sense her body's strength wavering as she strained persistently to get to that bed. When Ivil got to the bed, her legs just gave out and she collapsed onto the bed. When she did, some of the covers shifted and her eyes immediately noticed hair. Long, dark purple hair shone over the edge of the bed. She slowly lifted the sheet and just stared at the horror lying on the bed, eyes closed and no pulse.  
  
"Sorin. No..." There was a long pause as Ivil tried to conceal her emotions by biting her lip to the point where it bled. Blood dripped onto the white sheets. Her eyes started to water. "..sweetie...."  
  
Hiei appeared by her side and knelt down, concerned for her and hugged her lightly. He rubbed her arm for comfort.  
  
"Hon...they're not comin' back...---" Hiei tried to comfort her as best he could but he was having an extremely tough time concealing how badly he was hurting. He had lost both of his wonderful children and he wasn't there to protect them. There was no way to bring them back without breaking many laws of Spirit World and if he got caught, the price to pay would be unbearable.  
  
A single tear escaped his eyes and landed on the hand of Sorin. Kurama brought his tray of food over to Hiei but before he could even ask him Hiei objected.  
  
"No Kurama." Hiei said in his usual voice, now starting to fill with sorrow.  
  
"C'mon Hiei. Now's not the time to be stubborn---"  
  
"I'M NOT BEING STUBBORN!" Hiei snapped loudly at Kurama.  
  
"Hiei...Ivil.." X'on started to speak but Hiei's anger was raging now because he didn't wanna seem weak.  
  
"Not now X'on." Hiei growled and turned to Kurama, eyes blazing mad and teeth gritted.  
  
"You know I, as well as everybody else, only want to help and comfort you." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Well, that's nice of you Kurama but---" Ivil's voice started to waiver. "you can't do that because you've never given birth. You can't comfort me."  
  
Ivil fell back onto her heels and put her hands on her knees, trying to keep her composure as silent tears fell onto her hands with lite splops. Hiei turned back to Sorin and Ivil and continued to caress her arm as he too started to silently cry. At this point he didn't care whether he was weak or not because his two kids were taken away from him because of Rolan.  
  
X'on finished up on the person he was cleaning up and put a white sheet over 'im. He turned to face Hiei and Ivil and noticed that they were in tears. He hesitated to inform them of some information that may help ease the pain. While he debated, Kurama and Ivy came behind Ivil and Hiei and tried to help them up, but they refused to bust from the bedside and their tears seemed to flow without easing.  
  
"Ivil, Hiei...."

----

Hey people. I'm sorry for taking long again. I'm stuck in summer school and it's not easy. The next chapter should be up by next Monday but don't quote me on that. So...be patient with me. Peace!


	15. Chapter 14: Hearts and body's strain

Chapter 14 ladies and gents! Finally! Ack, finally I can get back to this. I've been stuck in summer school and its been suckin up my whole summer. -.- well, I still have a good month before school again. Eh, ill hafta make the best of it.   
  
-Recap of Chapter 13-  
  
"Not now X'on." Hiei growled and turned to Kurama, eyes blazing mad and teeth gritted.  
  
"You know I, as well as everybody else, only want to help and comfort you." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Well, that's nice of you Kurama but---" Ivil's voice started to waiver. "you can't do that because you've never given birth. You can't comfort me."  
  
Ivil fell back onto her heels and put her hands on her knees, trying to keep her composure as silent tears fell onto her hands with lite splops. Hiei turned back to Sorin and Ivil and continued to caress her arm as he too started to silently cry. At this point he didn't care whether he was weak or not because his two kids were taken away from him because of Rolan.  
  
X'on finished up on the person he was cleaning up and put a white sheet over 'im. He turned to face Hiei and Ivil and noticed that they were in tears. He hesitated to inform them of some information that may help ease the pain. While he debated, Kurama and Ivy came behind Ivil and Hiei and tried to help them up, but they refused to bust from the bedside and their tears seemed to flow without easing.  
  
"Ivil, Hiei...." X'on spoke at last in a soft voice. "there might be some good news."  
  
Ivil and Hiei looked up at X'on with tear-streaked faces as they tried to understand what he meant.  
  
"What are you talking about X'on? What good news can make this any easier?" Ivil was somewhat hostile because she was distraught.  
  
"While you guys were out cold, Haia was still fighting."  
  
This puzzled Hiei and Ivil. Inside, Hiei was starting to get angry again because X'on wasn't coming straight out with what he had to say.  
  
"Damn it X'on! Just say what you have to say and stop playing twenty questions!" Hiei burst out loud, teeth grit and chest rising up and down rapidly.  
  
"Alright Hiei." X'on replied softly, understanding why Hiei exploded, not getting mad the slightest. "Haia's still alive.....well sort of."  
  
Ivil looked like she was going to burst with emotion. She tried to stand up but her legs just wouldn't budge. Ivy looked for Ivil's crutches and handed them to her. She refused them. Hiei tried to offer them to her. Still she refused. She turned around, gripped the sheets on Hiei's bed, and slowly stood up.  
  
"Where is she? How is she X'on?" Ivil's voice was weakened because her body was still recuperating. Hiei stood up as well, steadying himself so that he could stay balanced. He held onto Ivil so that she wouldn't fall forward and injure herself more.  
  
"She's right were Talon is sitting, rubbing her hand. He's never left her side. He's watched over her and seen her constantly dipping in and out of the danger zone."  
  
"Danger zone?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes Hiei. Her soul's very badly damaged and her body's no better. Because she's still young, she's affected a lot faster than you two. Rolan knew this. He knew that if he got you two away from her and Sorin that he could easily destroy them. Tests have shown that the average demon should've been dead a long time ago but, in Haia's case, something or someone's trying to keep her alive. The medicine I've givin her is trying to stabilize her but it's not helping much."  
  
"What about that special blue medicine that you gave me back during the Dark Tournament? Couldn't that help her?" Ivil was starting to regain some composure as she continued to ask questions.  
  
"That medicine cant help in this case. That was for something completely different. That was to snap you out of the coma; Haia's way past the coma stage. She's lingering between life and death every second so it wouldn't do much good. If her brain or breathing stops completely, we won't be able to revive her."  
  
"Why can't you just shock her to life?" Talon asked from the other end of the room, still stroking her hand and not breaking his gaze from the machine recording her vital signs.  
  
"It's too dangerous. Her body's too damaged for me to risk it. I don't want her heart to stop or go into a deeper shock." X'on said in a slightly hopeless voice.  
  
"Ivy, I think I will take those crutches now." Ivil said in an I'm-giving- in voice.  
  
Ivy handed her the crutches as Hiei let go of her, sitting back onto his bed. Ivil walked softly, on the crutches, towards the bed that was on the right of Sorin's where X'on was still standing. She had a feeling it was Rolan and she wanted to see what he looked like. X'on lifted the cover from the face of the unknown person. Sure enough there was Rolan, short- layered ruby hair and glazed emerald eyes. As Ivil looked closer, she saw three deep arrow marks: two that went through his heart and one that went through his forehead.  
  
"We've made sure that he was dead for sure this time. I shot him in the head and two bowsmen shot him through the heart. Those arrows went clean through the heart; it's in two pieces." Talon said from Haia's bedside, still not looking anywhere but the screen.  
  
"Good. I'll have to give them metals. You as well."  
  
"I didn't do it for the glory, Ivil. I did it for you and Haia."  
  
"I know you didn't. I—"  
  
Ivil got cut off as Haia's screen started to beep violently. Talon's eyes shook with shock as he watched the green lines start to sink low and high rapidly through out the danger zone.  
  
"X'on! Get another pint of that medicine! She's starting to go under again!" Talon shouted as X'on jumped over to the wall and grabbed a medicine bag containing a thick emerald liquid. Ivil's heart, as well as everybody elses start to beat faster; a look of horror came across her face as she turned pale. She tried to jump over to Haia but as soon as she tried, her legs snapped.  
  
"Dah!" Ivil cringed at the enormous pain as Kurama and Ivy scramble to get Ivil up into a wheelchair and get her over to Haia's left side. Hiei used Ivil's crutches to get over to his wife who was in intense pain.  
  
"Honey...." Hiei didn't know what to do in a situation like this. X'on had finished hooking up the thick emerald liquid to Haia. He noticed Ivil's legs were broken and quick as a flash put then both in heavy casts and gave her a heavy dose of a pain killer; then all sights were turned to Haia, the screen still rapidly increasing and decreasing. Ivil grabbed for Haia's left hand (since Talon was holding her right) and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Sweetie......hold on. You've got my strength and your father's courage. Please.....baby...."  
  
R&R please!!!! 


	16. Chapter 15: Emotions run high

Chapter 15!!! Yay!!! Oooh-ho-ho, getting intense eh? R&R and enjoy!

(Bit from previous chapter)

"Dah!" Ivil cringed at the enormous pain as Kurama and Ivy scramble to get Ivil up into a wheelchair and get her over to Haia's left side. Hiei used Ivil's crutches to get over to his wife who was in intense pain.

"Honey…." Hiei didn't know what to do in a situation like this. X'on had finished hooking up the thick emerald liquid to Haia. He noticed Ivil's legs were broken and quick as a flash put then both in heavy casts and gave her a heavy dose of a pain killer; then all sights were turned to Haia, the screen still rapidly increasing and decreasing. Ivil grabbed for Haia's left hand (since Talon was holding her right) and squeezed it tightly.

"Sweetie……hold on. You've got my strength and your father's courage. Please…..baby…."

"Haia, back to us." Hiei spoke as tenderly as he could. (Hiei being tender? Lol)

Everyone's eyes were focused intently on Haia's screens, more importantly, the ones recording her brains and her breathing stability; both were starting to waiver as they went up and down dramatically. One of the machines that recorded her pulse was flashing rapidly red and (which went together with her breathing) the tension grew immensely between every passing second. Ivil gripped Haia's hand tightly and brought it up to her lips while Hiei put his left hand (while stabilizing the other with the crutches) onto Ivil's right shoulder.

"X'on, what are the chances of her pulling through this time?" Tomoe asked with limited breath as she kept her eyes and breath on the machines that determined the life of Haia.

"Well, because she's slipped into this one too many times, research says that she has a 20 chance of living."

X'on's news cut though Ivil and Hiei like a knife through the heart; their faces, as well as their blood, ran cold as they listened to X'on.

"_20 chance? No……_" Ivil thought to herself breathlessly. Her eyes were full of tears and her lip quivered as if it was ready to scream hopelessly. "_I'm gonna lose my other baby a—_" she couldn't finish her thought as she started to silently crying immensely. Hiei noticed Ivil's emotional distress and rubbed her shoulder as a means to calm her, but it wasn't helping much. She was so distraught to the point where she found it hard to breath. Ivy noticed this and came along Ivil's left side and hugged her, trying to help in anyway that she could in this obviously stressful situation.

"Why is this not surprising to me?" Said Talon in a flat voice.

"Let's try to stay positive here, Talon. Ivil pulled through when the chips were down. I believe Haia'll do the same." Tomoe said, trying to shed light in this dim situation.

"Tomoe's right, Talon. We've got to be hopeful." Kurama chimed in.

"X'on, are you sure you've done all you've can to help Haia stay alive?" Hiei asked, trying to rationize some sort of way to bring stability back to Haia's soul.

"I'm positive Hiei. I've thought over every possible solution and there isn't one that wouldn't harm Haia more and risk us losing her." X'on said grimly.

-Far from the castle-

Up above everybody, Haia was on the ground that seemed to be moving her towards these large gates that indefinitely stretched. She sat up and rubbed her head, which was in a striking amount of pain. She looked around at the clouds and noticed a line of people…..who she seemed to recognize almost instantly. General Mist and Cadette Blaze were conversing with each other as Haia started to walk towards them.

"General Mist! Cadette Blaze! Hey-hey!" she said as she waved her hands.

"Haia?!" They both blurted out in surprise, then looked at each other shocked. "What happened to you? Why are you here now?"

"I don't know. After Talon came to my rescue, I just remember blacking out after seeing Rolan dead on the ground…………..Wait a minute!" Haia just realized that General Mist and Cadette Blaze had already died; was she truly dead? "Where's Rolan? If you guys are here, where's he?"

"Right here……….errah!!" Rolan appears in front if Haia and starts to punch at her. She dodges out of the way with the swiftness of her father as Rolan madly swipes at her with two daggers.

"I thought you had died you bastard!" Haia yelled furiously as she fell down, Rolan pressing hardly on her windpipe which made her choke heavily.

"I have…..and you will too once you and I pass through those gates." He said as he pointed behind him as the gates kept coming closer and closer.

"Nooo! I can't die! Not yet!" Haia struggled trying to free herself from Rolan's grip. She looked around for General Mist and Cadette Blaze but they were no where in sight and the gates weren't too far off. "Noooooooooooooo!"

Suddenly a figure from inside the gates attacks Rolan, sending him flying into the gates as they shut behind him.

"DAMN IT!!!!! DAMN IT!!" Rolan screamed as he rattled the gates furiously.

Haia, a bit out of it and catching her breath, she soon realized who had saved her and screamed with surprise. She jumped up, hugged the figure tightly, and felt no heartbeat as she hugged him. Nor any warmth.

"Sorin! I miss you already bro."

"I miss you too sis." He strained. "Um…can I breathe a bit?"

"Ooh, sorry." Haia apologized as she looked at her deceased brother. He was dressed in mostly slim black clothing except for his back. He had semi black wings emerging out of his young back which looked like dragon wings, a light black aura surrounded him. She noticed as she looked towards his waist she noticed a scroll hanging from his belt. "What's that for?" she asked as she pointed to it.

"Oh, this? It's a list of all the peoples expected to die today."

"Am I on the list?"

He pulled off the list and unrolled it so that Haia could see. She saw General Mist, Cadette Blaze and all of the members of her squad( too lazy to write 'em . ), Sorin, Rolan, and other peoples names she didn't know. But she didn't see her name.

"You weren't supposed to die. You supposed to live for another good couple centuries."

"But why do you have to die now? I'm going to have to live the rest of my life without my lil' bro and there's nothing I can do about it?"

"Sadly, that's the case. He chose me to die today because that's how it's carved in stone. There's nothing I can do to change that."

Haia seemed deeply saddened by this but Sorin picked up her chin and looked her straight in her eyes.

"I love you sis and even though I'm dead, I'll always be with you. I'll even come to visit when I can."

"How?"

"Simple. The dead spirits do this all the time. What they do is they inhibit a human's body for a certain amount of time before heading back up here. It's not completely illegal but staying too long or re-entering the same human too many times can lead them to discover us demons and that could lead to hell knows what."

Haia smiled as Sorin hugged her once more.

" You can't spend much more time up here. Your body's getting weaker and weaker to let you back in your body. Mum, dad, and everybody else are trying to keep your body working as long as they can. Here. Hold out your right hand."

Sorin pulls out a long katana, sheathed in jade green, that had a dragon engraved in the (jade green) handle. The eyes held two tiny rubies that glistened with beauty.

"This is the Sword of Life. It's been used many times and all I need to do is just make a mark on your palm . It'll only sting for a minute and it will be there forever. Whenever I'm coming for a visit, it will glow purple."

"Ok…" Haia said weakly. Her breathing started to waiver and Sorin knew there wasn't much time left. He unsheathes the sword and as he makes the mark he says...

"Live Haia!" echoes

Back at the castle--

As if some sort of plug had been pulled, the lightning beeping and flashing lights stopped.

"NOO!" Ivil screamed with horror.

"HAIA!!" everybody screamed with shock as they watched Ivil and Hiei break down in ceaseless sobs. Hiei couldn't take it anymore. He took Haia's right hand and kissed it. He quickly realized it was warming up and stopped sobbing. As he composed himself, Haia's face lit up with color and she sprung up with a shock.

"Miss me much?" Haia smirked.

--

I apologize for the long long LONG wait. It's been hard to really write anything because I've been sucked into school work. Being a junior sux. That and plus I've now got a job I have to juggle with hw. Oh, well. The main thing is I know the rest of the story in my head and all I have to do is type it up. Again, I apologize.


End file.
